Besties before Bresties
by AmandaVincent13
Summary: Robin/Dick Grayson and Zatanna get fed up with Wally and Artimuses relation ship because there loosing there best friends, so they come up with a plan to get them back... Just gonna say this now, I don't own young justice or DC... I have no money so I just write about my love for it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own young justice or DC in any way shape or form. I just write about my love for it

_Mount Justice 4:45pm December 3_

"UGH!" Robin said walking through the door of Zatanna's bedroom, throwing his jacket on the chair nearby and slamming his face down on his girlfriend's bed.

"Wally again?" Zatanna said stroking her fingers through the hair on the enraged 15 year-olds head.

"Yesss…" Robin said, trying to sit up

"What he do this time…?" The magician said in a soothing voice. It had been a year, almost two since Wally kissed Artimus on New Year's Eve. And ever since you could not separate them… even if an asteroid came barreling toured them, in flames no less, they would have no idea because their always to distracted by each other. They were like a One Direction song come to life.

"Well, here's the first time. Since he forgot about my birthday a few days ago, he said he was gonna take me to some weird bird place, or in his words 'A magical place that symbolizes your Robinness…' to make up for it…" Robin said taking his glasses off his face and cleaning them off.

"Okay… so?" Zatanna said, a confused look on her face.

Robin continued "Well like 20 minutes before we were _supposed_ to leave, he told me about the idea and told me to change into my civvies… so I did you know, all that effort of putting on jeans and a hoodie… So like 5 minutes later, I walk out, and I see Artimus on the couch and I think, 'oh you no, just Artimus being Artimus…' But then I actually looked at her instead of just assuming."

"And? You can't keep stopping! It's so suspenseful! It's like a soap opera come to life!" Zatanna said, her legs in a crisscross position and bouncing on her bed.

"Ok, ok, calm your magical mind," He said slapping her playfully on the knee. "Anyway, so I looked and I realized she was only in her bra and underwear, and I was like, 'Uh, Artimus, you doing okay?' and she looked up at me and screamed, and of course I was a little freaked out considering I just saw one of my best friends half naked… She was all like, 'Robin! What the hell are you doing here!?' "

"Yeah what where you still doing there? I Auta slap you!" Zatanna said, her hands on her hips.

"I was in shock! I couldn't move!" Robin said apologetically flailing his arms in the air.

"MMMhmmm…" Zee said, not believing a word he said.

"Dude, this is Artimus where talking about! Plus I'm dating you! You're the hottest chick I know!" He said, panicking a little bit, frightened of what she might say

"Well the fact that you just called me dude and 'the hottest chick you know'…" Zatanna said, taking her middle finger and pointer finger and flexing them down word.

"Your my best friend and that's how I feel comfortable talking to my best friend." He said, sitting up proudly… "Now can I finish my story?"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever boy wonder…."

"So anyway, she grabbed a blanket and yanked it over her body, and then Wally came rushing out of the back room in his underwear and no shirt, yelling 'what's wrong!?' then he saw me and he was all like, 'bro! What are you doing here?' and I was all like, 'I thought we were going out but now I'm gonna go throw up until I bleed…"

"Ewe… so did you go? To the bird place I mean?" Zee asked a weird look on her face.

"No, I just went back to my room, changed into sweats and a t-shirt and watched a movie… still very, very scared…"

"Oh, well nasty… is that why you're upset?"

"No, this is what pissed me off…" Robin continued, eyes going into a fully developed bat-glare "Earlier today, me, Kaldur and Conner where chilling in the living room, and then Wally walked in. We were planning on just having a guy's day out, you know? Like laser tag, movie, food… stuff like that. But when he walked in we were all like, 'hey you ready to go?' and he was all like 'I'm gonna go out with Artimus to diner and stuff.' And Conner was all like, 'What? But we've been planning this for days! We never hang out anymore!' and he was all like 'But she really need's comfort right now, with her sister showing up and everything.' And I was all like,' Artimus this and Artimus that, we can barely even talk to you without you bring her up!' And he was all like, 'oh look who's talking! You never shut up about Zatanna blah, blah blah…'"

Robin stopped for a second to get air.

"But then I was like, 'Were not talking about me! Giver a rest for once!' And then Kaldur was all like with his wise-ness and stuff, 'We are only asking for a day of your time…' and he was all like 'well you know what, I don't even know if you guys are my friends anymore!' Then walked out.

"Well why didn't you just go without him?" Zee asked with confusion.

"Because a party isn't a party without Wally!" He yelled startling her a bit "uh, sorry zee… I just need someone to complain to…" He continued.

"It's fine, that's what I'm for! It's like the hair salon but with my boyfriend…" She said cheerfully. "I gotta pee, I'll be back." She said, leaving the room.

_20 minutes later_

"I hate err…" Zatanna said angrily walking into her room and slamming the door, only to find Robin texting Barbra.

"Took you long enough, what happened…?" He said, not looking up from his device.

"I'm standing outside the bathroom for like 15 minutes and I'm banging on the door, I finally said 'hey, who's in there!? I gotta pee!' and I hear a reply from Artimus saying, 'give me a minute, I'm putting on makeup!' And I'm all like, how long does that goddamn take! And she finally walks out, and goes to the briefing room in a dress and like lip gloss on and meats up with Wally. And I keep asking her questions and trying to talk to her but she keeps ignoring me. I finally get fed up and started walking away, and she turned around and said, Zatanna calm down, you can have your stupid bathroom!

"Oh god, did you kill her? Cause if you did I'm going to be hearing it from Wally later…" Robin said nervously but with his regular smirk on his face.

"I was about to!" she said in response. Suddenly she ran up to Robin, grabbed his shoulders and started shacking him back and forth. "I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!" She screamed sadly…

"Ok, two questions, 1) did you even pee, and 2) what do we do?" He said

"NO! I didn't pee, and I don't know! But I want my best friend back and I know you want yours back too." Zee said, she was pacing around her room, one hand on her hip and the other on her for head.

"Wait Zee, I know what we have to do… It might be bad and cost us our friends but it'll work."

"Well don't just sit there! Tell me!" the raven hair girl said.

"It might be risky and we might be caught in the presses-"He was cut off by Zatanna's voice.

"Oh shut I'll take the risk just tell me!" Zatanna said franticly.

"We have to brake them up."

_Wow, I like this one, it expresses how I think the team felt with wallarts relationship…. I will be posting the next few when I'm not lazy, which might be never… but the second one should be up eventually!_

_ .5/Amanda Vincent_


	2. plotting

I do not own young justice at all!

It was a cold December night, Zatanna and Robin where sitting at a diner just across the street from the mountain. They were discussing their plan of breaking up Wally and Artimus.

"Ok so how are we gonna do this, there our best friends we can't just barge in there, we have to be gentle and let 'em down easy…" Zatanna exclaimed.

"And we are… but we have to think, let's start with Artemis, what does she hate the most?" Robin said, a small smirk starting to form on the left side of face. Zatanna responded as soon as he said the words.

"Her dad! Feelings! When Wally flirts with M'gann!"

"Exactly!" the Boy Wonder said, putting his hands in a gun position and bending his wrists in her direction. "So all we have to do is get Wally to be Wally!"

"Genius! This is why I love you!" The magician said, getting up out of her seat and walking over to the small boy and kissing him on the cheek. She started walking toured the door when she stopped and said, "Are you coming or not! We have to figure out a way to get him to flirt somehow! And I refuse to sit in here all night."

"Okay, I'm coming…" He slapped a $10 bill on the table for a tip and walked out the door, following his magic girlfriend.

_Mount Justice 18:23 December 5__th_

"We could get M'gann to dress in a bikini?" Zatanna said, laying in her bed, trying to think of idea's for a way to get Wally to turn back into the Wall-man we all know and love, instead of Wally, a boring person who gets bossed around by his girlfriend.

"It's December…" Robin said chuckling to himself.

"We can tell her its Earth custom or something…" Zatanna stated, getting tired of all this plotting for evil when they are fighting for good. Robin fell back on the floor.

"Wally tried that once, she believed it at first, then when she came out of her room, Artemis saw her and explained that it wasn't natural and then she slapped Wally in the face, lesson learned for Wally _and_ M'gann." Robin said, his hands where covering his face and the words where muffled when he spoke.

"Ugh! Why does being a bad person have to be hard!?" Zatanna complained

"Wait, what if…" Robin sat up from on the floor "What if _you_ dress in a bikini?

Zatanna crossed her arms in disgust. "Um I'm sorry but last I checked I'm 15 and he's 17."

"Who said it was for him?" Robin said, smirking and chuckling at the same time…

"You're a pig…" Zatanna complained rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Zee-" Robin was cut off by Zatanna's voice.

"You know what, I can't do this, I mean we're super heroes! We shouldn't be tarring them a part we should be pushing them together! What were we thinking?"

"We were _thinking _that we wanted our friends back… And do you remember how Artemis treated you? She completely ignored you!" Robin snapped back, being sassier than ever before.

"Don't get sassy with me, and I do remember, but I also remember how both Wally _and_ Artemis were extremely supportive of us, we could at least do the same… and I don't remember if I told you this or not but on our first date, she used M'gann's psychic link to give me tips on conversation and jokes and stuff." Zatanna snapped back.

Suddenly Robin held his heart and fell backwards while saying, "Uh! You got me! Fine, to keep me from having another heart attack we'll stop! Just don't shoot anymore magic sexy talk to me!"

"I'm not trying to be sexy, I'm yelling at you!"  
>"I know, but you're sexy when you get mad."<p>

"Boy Wonder, you know how to make me laugh… that's why I want to kill you, I can't get mad at you cause it won't stick." Zatanna said, pouting a little. Robin chuckled and continued.

"So is the bikini option still on the table?"

The next story will be set one month later, basically Zee and Rob tried to pull a prank on Aqualad but it went wrong, it will be posted soon enough… thanks for continuing to actually read my series, check out my other stories… BTW I'm having a major writers block on future in the past so It might not be posted until like next week! –Amanda


	3. sorry

Hey I'm sorry... I'm not gonna continue this story… unless I get some reviews saying to continue. Its not like me to dis-continue a story but I just don't have time for it. So sorry. Please still check out my other stories. L

-Amanda Vincent


End file.
